


A Helping Hand

by Inuy21



Series: Modern Thedas AU [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: Sadie decides it's best to help her boyfriend shower after his long day at work.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a GIF prompt over on Tumblr.

It was late. Later than usual and Sadie was getting anxious. She paced the small apartment she and her boyfriend had been sharing for the last six months. Her feet took her around the broken and worn couch that one of his friends had given them and into the open kitchen area, then back around the couch to the door. 

She would stop and listen for any signs of Anders’ approach. She glanced at the ticking cat wall clock her boyfriend had insisted on buying when they saw it at a thrift store and chewed on a nail. It was almost 11 o’clock and usually he was home by now. 

Of course she tended to be a bit of a worrywart over him walking home from the free clinic he volunteered at after his college courses. Sadie had offered to meet up with him to at least keep him company on his way home, but he had argued that he was fine. There was also the fact that he didn’t always get out on time and he didn’t want her sitting there waiting for him to finish up. 

The thought calmed her a little. He was just late, maybe something had come up that had forced him to stay later than usual. Her head gave a small jerky nod as she sat on the couch and turned the TV on to one of the few local channels it received. 

Sadie let the news program play out, barely paying any attention to what was being reported, then turned to find that only a half hour had gone by. Pushing herself from the couch, she headed for the door once more, intent on leaving and finding out what was taking Anders so long when she heard the scrapping of a key in the lock. 

Holding her breath, she waited as Anders walked through the door disheveled but whole. A sigh of relief gushed out of her and her body went limp. She could only stand and watch as her boyfriend closed and locked the door behind him, dropped his satchel to the floor and stripped off his jacket. 

Anders was kicking off his shoes when Sadie moved—sprinted. If he hadn’t glanced up in that moment, he most likely would’ve ended up on the floor. Instead he was able to catch her, an arm wrapping around her back while he staggered and steadied himself with his free hand against the wall. 

Sadie may have been small in stature but he had learned that she put all her strength into everything she did. “Sweetheart,” he managed to strangle out as she clung to him. 

She loosened her arms from Anders’ neck, but kept her legs wrapped firmly around his waist. When she pulled back, the grin that had been covering her face faded. Sadie had long since gotten used to the bags under her boyfriend’s eyes. Had they ever not been there? Tonight, however, his entire face looked drawn and pale even as he gave her a tired smile.

“Is everything alright?” Sadie asked in haste, dropping her feet to the floor and pulling further away from Anders so she could get a better look at him.

His hands came up to cup her face as he rested his forehead against hers. “Fine, I’m fine,” his voice was low and strained. “Just been a long day.”

Sadie managed a small nod then angled her head to press a kiss to his lips. As she pulled back, she finally noticed that he was wearing a sweat-stained undershirt and the bottom of his scrubs. “I see you forgot to take a change of clothes.”

Anders chuckled as he pulled back and swayed on his feet. Sadie was quick to catch his hand, pulling his lanky frame forward. 

“Should get you in the shower so you can pass out,” she half-muttered, turning to lead the way. 

She managed to tug him to the bathroom and made him sit on the toilet as she started the shower. When she was content with the water temperature, Sadie spun around to find Anders’ face planted into the palms of his hands. A crooked smile lifted her lips even though she felt exasperated with the man. 

“Anders.” 

A groan was his only response. With a sigh she stripped off her shirt and pants, throwing them toward the laundry basket, then approached her boyfriend. Her hands carefully removed the band holding the bulk of his hair back, her fingers combing through the somewhat matted strands. 

“Feels good,” was his muffled response. “Don’t stop.”

Sadie laughed, kissing the top of his head. “Darling, you’re going to have to get up. As strong as I am, I don’t think I can lift and prop you up.”

“Don’t wanna,” he complained then sighed. His head lifted up, eyes half closed. 

“Up!” Sadie demanded, tugging once again at his hands. 

Once on his feet, he shucked his pants and socks then shuffled to the shower. Sadie was close behind, keeping a hand hovering over his back. When Anders was safely under the water, she joined him; wanting to make sure he wouldn’t fall or fall asleep. She also needed the closeness that had been missing from their relationship in past couple months. 

With his back to her, Sadie ran her hands up it, thumbs pressing alongside his spine. Anders leaned forward, both hands pressed against the wall as he arched his back and moaned. 

“You don’t…”

“But I am, so shut up and enjoy it.” She missed touching him, and cuddling in bed at night to sleep wasn’t cutting it. 

So with renewed strength, Sadie dug her fingers into his muscles, massaging over his now soaked-through shirt. Anders rested his head on his outstretched arms, directing her for a time then went silent—well except for the few moans and groans when she would hit a tender spot.

When she thought he was relaxed enough, she couldn’t stop her hands from running down over his ass, giving it a playful squeeze. His body jerked in surprise then a tired laugh filled the air. 

A smile flitted across her face at the sound. The shower must’ve rejuvenated his energy because he whipped around and pulled her into his arms without much warning. With a shocked squeal, Sadie locked an arm around his shoulders. Then he was lifting her with both hands spanning her bottom so he wouldn’t have to bend over. 

She buried her face into his neck as she was forced under the spray of the water. A hand maneuvered to brush her wet hair aside so lips and teeth could graze across her ear. Sadie shivered as her body tingled with pleasure. 

“I’ve been neglectful,” he rumbled against her neck as he carefully stepped back to lean against the shower wall. 

Sadie gasped as his teeth sank into the tender flesh of her neck. “You’ve been busy.” It was a constant struggle of getting fed up with him, only to berate herself because he was doing it to help others less fortunate and to help his studies. 

“And you’ve been patient, understanding, and kind.” His hand drifted down her back then back up the opposite side. He leaned his head back to get a better view of her, wanting her to know he was sincere. “I’m surprised you haven’t left me yet, sweetheart.”

Tears clamored at the back of her eyes. “Don’t ruin the moment, Anders,” she whispered before tipping forward and smashing her lips to his. 

Fingers strummed around her bra as Sadie’s hand cupped the back of his head, her fingers tangling in Anders’ wet hair. The kiss turned from hungry to lazy in a matter of minutes. 

“I’ll make it up to you, Sadie,” he managed to breath out between kisses. “But first, I want you out of this shower and both of us naked.” He nipped at her bottom lip and sucked it between his teeth. 

“Promises, promises, mage boy,” she taunted as she slipped down his body, eager for whatever he had in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments/critiques are always welcome.


End file.
